


(Kissed You) Good Night

by fandoms_unite_1323



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_unite_1323/pseuds/fandoms_unite_1323
Summary: Percy brings Annabeth home after going out for their anniversary and fluff ensues.Based off of Kissed You Good Night by Gloriana.





	(Kissed You) Good Night

Percy's POV  
***

It was mine and Annabeth's anniversary, and I took her out for dinner. We were on our way back to her house, and it was midnight. She was wearing a beautiful gray dress with silver owl earrings. I thought she looked wonderful.

When we got to her house, I told her goodbye and she got out of the car. I stayed and watched her until her porch light turned off. Then I thought 'What was I thinking? I should've kissed Annabeth goodnight. I shouldn't of just let her get out and leave. I shouldn't have been scared.'

I got out of the car and ran to her porch. As I ran her porch light turned on. Before I even got to knock on her door, it opened. I wrapped my arms around her, and I kissed her. I pushed her up against the wall and I kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Annabeth's POV  
***

As I got inside I wondered why Percy didn't kiss me. I was worried that he didn't like me. He didn't know that I was watching him through the window. I was ready to fall for him, but I was scared something went wrong. Then he did something that surprised me. Instead of driving away, he turned his car off.

He got out and started running towards my house. I turned on the light so he could see where he was going. Then I walked to the door and opened it.

When I opened the door I was greeted by Percy putting his arms around me and pressing his lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against the side of my house. Like he wasn't scared at all.

I was so happy that he had kissed me. I pulled away needing breath and Percy leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"I love you", he whispered to me. Butterflies filled my stomach. I opened my eyes and was met with sea-green eyes staring straight into mine, full of love.

"I love you too", I whispered. He smiled his lop-sided grin, which made me smile back.

"I'm glad you came back", I said.

"Aren't these the moments we live for?" Percy asked me. I smiled even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Yes they are", I laughed. The Percy laughed his amazing laugh and whispered in my ear, "Goodnight!" and I whispered it back.

Then he turned around and walked back to his car. I headed back into my house and went up to my room. I was so happy I couldn't breathe and I was scared to death because I couldn't catch my breath. I love Percy Jackson!

~~~~~~~~~  
Percy's POV  
***

As I drove away I thought about how glad I was that I went back. I'm also glad that she said I love you back. I kinda thought that she wouldn't.

When I got home, I went straight to bed. The last thing I thought before drifting to sleep was, 'I love Annabeth Chase!'.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old fic and thought I would upload it here. I'm pretty sure it's the first I wrote so it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
